Because of you
by DanielleUchihaHyuuga
Summary: "What if Juvia dies? Would the guild become better?" Juvia commits suicide and the guild is not it self. But Juvia isn't dead. She is in a world between the life and death. A strange woman can give her life back if she sees how much everyone miss her. Gray is heartbroken and nobody can talk to him. The only thing he wants is Juvia to come back - Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time I writing a fanfic! Please be nice :)**

* * *

Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic games and moved back to the original building. The only one who wasn't there to celebrate was Juvia Lockser. She was still in her room in 'Fairy Hills'. She was thinking about what happened on the Naval Battle, when Lucy got injured a lot.

_If that was Juvia they wouldn't even care, _she thought. _Juvia isn't that important. Juvia is only … one of the others._

If she was the one who fought Minerva she would be able to hold back until the battle was over. But what if she didn't? What if she was weak as Lucy, and couldn't hold her back. Even if the match was over, Minerva would kill her. Nobody would care. Not a single one. Gray and Natsu wouldn't catch her when she falls. She would face the hard ground and die there. Not even the referee would care. No one would care. What makes Lucy so special and important that they give their lives for her sake? Would they do that to Juvia? Is their 'Nakama' talking only a lie? Or it just counts Lucy in it?

Juvia felt a real hate against Lucy. She was their 'Nakama', but her team was only calling her stupid when she fails, like on the Naval Battle. She gave away too much concentration on Gray instead for the battle. Her obsession for Gray destroyed the chance for Fairy Tail. Juvia was just useless trash. The guild doesn't need her at all.  
Juvia stood up and walked through her room with small steps. Her eyes were full of tears and her heart was falling in pieces. Did Fairy Tail really want her in their guild? What's getting these feelings to her? How would Fairy Tail react if she died? Should they be sad or doesn't care at all?  
The bit that was left of Juvia's heart felt loneliness and hate.

_What I Juvia dies? Would the guild care then? Or would they just let it be? _

Juvia shed tears and screamed. It was so painful that she couldn't even stand. Her knees couldn't bear her any longer. She fell on the marble floor.

_Juvia can't take this pain anymore. Juvia is too weak. Juvia can't live with this. _

With her last powers she crawled over the floor to the kitchen. She crashed right in one of the walls. Thanks to her tears she couldn't see anything.  
While she was in the kitchen, she took a knife from the knife stand.

_Sorry everybody. Sorry my beloved Gray-Sama. Juvia is so sorry to causing you trouble. _

She hold the knife against her throat. Her life was just a mess, her Gray-Sama would never love her, and everyone thinks she's stupid. Farewell, Fairy Tail.  
When she cut her throat she didn't feel any pain at all. Everything went black.

_Farewell, Fairy Tail._

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fighting over a job the three men were looking for.

"Give it back, squinty eyes! I saw it first!" the ice mage roared and punched Natsu in the face.

"But I took it first, stripper!" the black-haired man shouted at the icemage.

Gajeel punched both away in the wall and took the job.

"Gomenasai, but this job is mine, gehe."

Natsu and Gray stared at the running iron dragon slayer. He took a thing that was theirs! Natsu would defiantly give revenge.

In the bar sat Cana and drank booze. She had drunk about two thins and was beginning to a contest she would have with Bacchus next week.

"Cana, you shouldn't drink that much", said Mirajane while she plastered a glass. "You can become deathly sick".

"And you're saying _that_ now?" she answered Mirajane.

Mirajane only smiled at her and took an order from Gray. He sat two chairs away from her and looked with a boring glance at the wall. He felt that something was missing, but he couldn't say what. The raven-haired boy took the beer and began to drink.

"What's bothering you, Gray?" asked Mirajane a bit wondering.

"I don't know … It just feels like something is missing."

Cana and Mirajane agreed to that. Something was missing. The guild was noisy as always and Natsu picked up a fight as always. What was missing? Or _who _was missing. Mirajane looked over the guild to see what was missing. It wasn't many girls in there so that maybe was that. But they were in Fairy Hills, at least Levy and Bisca, and Juvia by the way. Erza was fighting with Natsu and Happy because she thinks they ate her strawberry cake.

Just in that moment Levy ran in to the guild. Her eyes were full of tears and she was stumbling through the door.

"I-I, I must talk to Master! It's an emergency!"

Levy could barely talk. She was crying loud and was begging to see Master. What's going on?  
Gray sat frozen on the bar chair. Has something happened? Is someone dead? What the heck is going on?

Master came to the big hall and looked at Levy.

"You searched for me, my kid", he said peacefully. "What has happened?"

Levy started to cry even worse. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were the same color as Erza's hair.

"W-we can't talk h-here m-master", she said behind the tears.

Master Makarov showed her the way to a room. The guild was in silence. What could have happen? Gray wasn't able to move. Her muscles froze. He began to be cold. The ice mage were blocking his head. Has it happened something to Lucy, or anyone else in the guild? That though was making him crazy? Who dare to mess with Fairy Tail? Gray stood up and began to go to Lucy's place to see if she was okay. In the same moment come master out. Mumbling spread into the guild hall.

"Can I get everyone's attention?!" Makarov said it serious and loud that everyone heard him. "We got a loss today. One of our guild members was found dead."

Everyone was quite. Alzack sat with Asuka in his embrace. He hoped it wasn't Bisca.  
No one couldn't even say about who was dead. It was painful to even think about it. In this guild everyone is a 'Nakama'. Everyone takes care of their 'Nakama'.

"Whoever who did it should pay", said Natsu and his eyes were almost red of hate.

Gray couldn't believe it. Was someone of his 'Nakama' dead?! Impossible … in that moment he began to think about Juvia. Was it her? If it was her, he would kill the murder as the stupid bastard it was.  
If Juvia was dead, he couldn't tell her he loved her …

* * *

Juvia woke up in an empty room. The wall was white and the room was in a lonely silence. The blunette couldn't tell where she was, but there were no one there. It was like emptiness, like she was in nothing. Where was she?  
Some meters from Juvia, it stood someone. She had long, light brown hair which stopped at her hip. Juvia ran against the woman. Who was she? The woman turned around and looked at Juvia. She had big, green eyes and she looked exactly like … Gray! How could that be possible? Her beloved Gray-Sama was in a woman form.

"Nice to meet you, Juvia Lockser", she said with a steady voice. "It's difficult to say this, but you're dead."

Juvia wasn't surprised. It was the point – to kill herfself.

"Juvia knows. She committed suicide."

The woman gasped a bit. She looked surprised. But then she nodded.

"Well", the woman said, "let me introduce myself. My name is Maria Fullbuster".

Juvia was petrified of shock. Was she … one of Gray's family members? She looked down.

"Well, you're not exactly dead. You can get your life back ..."

Juvia was frozen. Get her life back? She killed herself because she wanted to die. No other reason.

"Let me finish", Maria said. "If you see how much your friends and family miss you, you are able to get back your life."

Juvia had no words. Miss her? Not a chance. She was just only trouble for the guild. It was no way that they would miss her. The blunette sat down on the white mark. She started to cry and teardrops fell to her cheeks. The brunette was only looking at her with a serious glance, like the way Gray did to her. It was so painful to see Gray again. It wasn't Gray, but someone who reminds you so much of a person.

* * *

**Done! *^***

**This is Danielle's first time c:  
Danielle isn't so good at english, so please tell me where there is a grammar/spelling wrong.  
Danielle will post new chapter soon as possible! She also take request of stories except GrayLu, Lyvia and Nali ...  
Danielle doesn't like (hates with my life) that OTP's :3**

**Danielle doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did Gray and Juvia would be canon a LOOOONG time ago c:**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **I edited this chapter a bit! ^^ Sorry if it's bad.**

XxX

* * *

Everybody in the guild sat and listens to what Master Makarov said. Someone in the guild has died. The only question was who. It was curious mumble in the guild hall, and that was annoying, really annoying. Gray only sat and listens to the annoying sound. What was really bothering him was that he haven't seen Juvia this day. He was worried about her. Was she on a date with Lyon? The jealousy sneaked up his back. No. Juvia would never do that. When Erza told him about her feelings he would never think that she would do that.

"Listen, brats! We have a loss of Juvia Lockser this day. We think she was murdered."

Gray froze. He dropped his glass on the floor. Was it Juvia? He couldn't believe what his master just said. Just like him, everybody froze. Glass fragments met the floor. Juvia wasn't that popular in the guild, but when a nakama dies it's unforgivable. More if he/she's been killed. Natsu stood up again.

"I'll kill that bitch", he said while he was trying to defeat his other hand.

"Wait, Natsu! That enemy must be really strong. Juvia's body is made of water. She was cut in her throat. You can be in danger", said Levy.

_I'll kill that bitch even more … the one killed her should die!_

The pain in Gray's body was unbearable. His eyes became dark. The last thing he did before he walked out through the guild was to destroy one of the walls.

It was painful even to walk. She was dead, and he loved her more than everything else. He couldn't even tell. He didn't think she was murdered. She took suicide, but was it his fault? Did she think that he liked Lucy or Erza? Was that even possible?! He couldn't take anymore. Gray started to run through the town all the way to his apartment. He locked the door and collapsed on the door. Why did she do that? Didn't she understand that he liked her too? The ice mage started to shed tears and cry. It was so painful, but he must live on. Pretend that nothing happened. But he just couldn't. Juvia was a big part of his life. But she was gone, forever and ever. Everybody would say that there are other girls. Juvia was a big part of his life. He actually misses her "Gray-Sama" and when she says awkward stuffs about her love to him. It has almost got about three hours and he misses her already, really bad. Her presence was a need to him. Now when it wasn't there he felt like he was the loneliest man in the world. Just only to think about her made his heart to break.

XxX

* * *

Juvia was standing in the guild. It was just like everyone was ignoring her.

"Hello? Juvia is standing right here!" she screamed out.

Nobody could hear her. Hasn't she got her life her back? Did that woman lie to her?

"They can't hear you, stupid. You're still dead. I am following with you so I can see if the misses you." she said with a serious voice.

"But what happened to you? Did your family miss you?"

Juvia just had to ask. If she proved they didn't, should she become in the same role as her? She was wondering. It wouldn't be so funny to wait in years just to make someone to come alive.

"They died for ten years ago because of Deliora. Only my son was left".

Gray, she thought. He has told her about how his parents died. It was a sad story. Her parents didn't want her because of the rain she caused. He told her that it was even worse if the parent don't want the child.

_XxX_

* * *

"_The rain doesn't bother me at all. Water is ice you know", he said and winked to her._

_She nodded and was starting to cry. It was painful to tell about her past, but also just wanted to tell it to someone. _

"_Hey, don't cry!" he said and dried away the tears from her cheek. _

_He smiled a warm smiled at her and kept holding her cheek. Juvia started to blush. Gray was nicer to her than before. In the next second he took the hand away and started to walk away. _

XxX

* * *

After that day he ignored her totally. She didn't do anything wrong. But did he take away the hand and just walked away liked it was the last time they saw each other. It was the last time the saw each other. Juvia started to cry and hide her face in her blue, wavy hair.

"Don't cry about it", Maria said. "You probably would see them again."

Maria was right. She would see them again.

Juvia was annoyed. Everybody in the guild was depressed. Mirajane cried, also Lucy and Levy. Cana drank booze as she would only have one day to live. Erza was stopping Natsu from to run through the door.

"We should wait for clues, Natsu! We don't even know who it was!"

"I don't care! I'm going to kill that bastard! You don't care about your nakama?" Natsu said and dried away a tear.

Erza started to cry. She nodded.

"I just don't want it to happen to someone else in the guild. Understand?" Erza said trying to hold her voice steady.

Natsu looked away.

"I wonder where Gray did go …"

Erza started to cry again.

Has it happened something to Gray? Juvia was about to panic. What if Gray was hurt and she wasn't there for him? She couldn't even image that. But she was dead. It was a decision she took.

"They miss you. They are _crying _for you."

Juvia looked to the crying Mirajane and Cana who also started to cry. Lucy and Levy was their company. It looked like everyone cried.

_XxX_

* * *

_Juvia was lying on the ground with a crying Cana over her._

"_Juvia just wanted to make all accept her as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys …"_

"_OF COURSE YOU'RE ONE OF US! THERE WAS NEVER ANY QUESTION ABOUT THAT! YOU'RE A BRILLIANT FARIRY TAIL MAGE!" Cana screamed. _

_It was hurting to say a word. Was she going to die? Cana's words were really heartwarming. She had never felt so accepted before._

"_Juvia is glad …" was the last meaning she said before she lost consciousness._

"_JUVIAAA!" Cana screamed again. _

_To hear Cana scream like that was heartbreaking to hear her scream, but for ones, she was really accepted._

_XxX_

* * *

She remembered that day. Cana was supporting her, got hurt for her. She started to cry again. Everything she did was to kill herself. But Juvia betted that it was only Cana and Mirajane misses her. Lucy would think it would be good so she can get Gray. Those though make her get so jealous that she wanted just to strangle her. Juvia looked around. She couldn't see Gray. He was certainly on a party to celebrate her death. She dried away some tears. She must decide. If it was only Cana and Mirajane who misses her, should she come back for their sakes? Then she remembered what Natsu said.

"_I don't care! I'll kill that bastard! You don't care about your nakama?"_

Erza and Natsu also missed her? But did Gray do that? Her beloved Gray-Sama? He was one of the reasons why she committed suicide. Did he really miss her? She started remember what Natsu said again.

"_I'll kill that bastard!"_

Did the think she was murdered? Oh no. So they are going to search for her killer now? But it was more important to find Gray to see how he reacted. If he didn't miss her, she would never come back.

XxX

* * *

**AN: Hi again! Hope you like my edition a bit xD  
I hope this is in the story **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ohayo! I edited this chapter *^***

* * *

Gray sat in his apartment, crying as hell. He didn't know what to do. The only he could think about was to cry, to cry out the pain. Could it really be this painful? He has already lost his parents, Ur, and now Juvia. Was fate playing with him? Should his life really be like this?

"Gray! Come out there! We need to talk!"

Erza's voice was going through the whole apartment. The ice mage started to suffer in pain. He would not only have pain in his heart.

"SQUINTY EYES! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Natsu screamed.

Gray didn't care. He would be beaten up of Erza than walk out. It was hurting to even stand up.

"Gray … Please open", Lucy said with a calm voice.

No, he wouldn't open.  
The raven-haired boy started to cry even more for only the thought about to abandon his friends. But he couldn't take that Juvia was dead. She took suicide. What else?  
Why did she do that? Was it meaning to hurt him this way?  
Erza and the rest finally leaved Gray's place. He started to cry louder and was shivering. Could he really take this much pain? God really hates him.

He started remember the first time he and Juvia met at the Phantom place. She was really weird, but he really liked her. Gray couldn't really say what it was. Everything with her then was so different from now. He stopped the rain for her.

XxX

* * *

"_Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman of 'elemento four'", the strange woman said. _

_Gray was really surprised about to meet a woman._

"'_Elemento four'?"_

"_To think that you could defeat two of the elements. However, Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly", Juvia said with a serious tone._

_His glance darkened. This was ridiculous._

"_Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you are a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my nakama."_

_She was quite for a few seconds. Then she started to blush. She turned around and started to walk away._

"_Y …Yes … I have lost this battle … farewell", she said with a embarrassing voice._

_What?! Was this a joke? She gave up?_

"_Wait a sec! What the heck was that?!"_

_He couldn't even explain a word. Was she going to give up that easy? An "element four"!  
The woman stopped a bit forward him, and was about to faint._

"_Wait up woman! You can damn well stop this giant!_

_She turned around. He was surrounded by water. He couldn't breathe at all. _

"_Water lock!" the woman shouted._

_A surprise attack? How harsh! _

"_Oh no! How could I wound him so? I must release him!" _

_The woman started to panic, which he did also. He froze the water and brooked out. Juvia was so surprised that she didn't say a word._

"_You got me good there, didn't you?" he said while he was trying to stop his bleeding from his right side. _

_She was blushing even more and gasped in surprised. He took off his shirt and she was almost fainting. _

"_Ice make: LANCE!" _

_The lances switched through her body, but it didn't affect at all. It was just like her body was made of liquid. Big holes was on her body. Gray was really shocked. How could that be possible?  
The woman looked down on the ground._

"_Juvia's body is made of water. No attacks can hit Juvia. Drip, drip, drop."_

"_It's made of water?!"_

_Gray couldn't say a word. What was she?  
She almost was starting to cry when he looked at her. _

"_Farewell, sweet flower of love. Water Slicer!" she shouted and slices of water attacked him._

_He couldn't dodge it. Gray almost tripped, but stood soon steady on the ground._

"_Ice make … BATTLE AXE!" _

_A big axe cut through her body, but it didn't affect at all. _

"_It is impossible to defeat Juvia. There's still time for you to be saved", Juvia said sadly._

_What crappy bullshit that woman said. Gray is from Fairy Tail! He won't lose!_

"_I request that you bring Lucy Heartfilia to me. If you do so, I shall speak with your master and convince him to withdraw", Juvia said._

_Lucy? What the fuck did she wanted Lucy? Could she just stop saying screwed up things. This was ridiculous. That woman was really nuts and Lucy is his nakama. He would rather die than hand over her to her. _

"_Oi, quit saying screwed thing. Both sides have come too far to just stop fighting now." Gray took a pause._

"_Lucy is our nakama. I won't hand her over even if I die"._

_Juvia stopped. She dropped her umbrella on the wet ground. She gasped and took her hands on her face and started to scream. The bluenette stopped scream and started to cry instead. What the fuck was happening? Juvia shook her head liked she heard something terrible.  
The she started to scream again._

"_JUVIA CANNOT FORGIVE THIS! JUVIA SHALL NEVER FORGIVE LUCY!"_

_It started to rain boiling water. It was burning on his skin. Why was she mad at Lucy? The ice mage didn't notice that a boiling water tsunami was going in his direction. He tried to ice make but the boiling water was too fast. His magic couldn't keep it up. He must buy himself some time. Gray ran and jumped into a window while the water was chasing him. _

"_Ice make …" _

_He landed on the hard floor. The water was just above him._

"… _SHIELD!"_

_A big ice shield appeared over him to protect him from the boiling water. When the water hit the shield it started to melt. Impossible!_

"_My jealousy is boiling!" Juvia screamed at him._

_What was that supposed to mean? Gray couldn't think now. The water hit him and he thought he was going to kill him. It burned so much. It was hotter than Natsu's flames. The water released Gray and dropped him on the floor. Soon it attacked again. It was so hot. The water made the raven-haired boy fly up in the air. That bastard. If he only could freeze something. He hold his hand in front of the boiling water. _

"_Freeze!"_

_And the water froze. Gray was kind of proud of himself._

"_Impossible … My boiling water … it's freezing?!" Juvia shouted._

_The ice mage grinned. He didn't notice that he held her right boob in his hand._

"_And not only that … Juvia is so embarrassed …" she whispered embarrassed. _

_AAAAGGHHH! Impossible! It was so embarrassing. He actually freeze her in this position.  
Juvia made an embarrassed face in the ice. Gray couldn't talk. So awkward!_

"_I …! No …! I'm so sorry!" Gray tried to explain._

_She looked surprised at him. He released her from the ice. The water mage started to cry again. _

"_D … do over!" he said._

"_No", the bluenette answered. "I can't hurt you."_

_Now it was his turn to get surprised._

"_You 'can't hurt' me? You mean you have no chance to win?" Gray asked._

_Juvia shook her head. _

"_I'm stronger than Lucy. I can protect you"._

_Huh? Protect him? Why would she do that? They just met and they are enemies. _

"_Protect me? Why would you do that?" he asked._

"_Because I lo … lo …" _

_She tried to say something. The rain was getting stronger. When did it do that?_

"_Did the rain just get a lot stronger?" he asked._

"_This is so annoying!" Juvia said._

_The rain was so depressing and gloomy. He never liked rain. Where he lived it was snowing instead._

"_Oh, the rain is so gloomy …"_

_The water mage stopped. She was about to cry again. _

"_YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM!" she cried out._

_What was it with her? Did he say something wrong? Fine, he should just freeze her again but he was attacked of boiling water again. He just freeze it again liked he did before. When he realized that it won't freeze he was about to get worried. Was it hotter than before? He flew with the water and tripped again, but he won't lose to someone like Phantom! He froze the water again. Gray used all his power to freeze the water again. He used so much power that he even froze the rain. Minimal snowflakes hit the ground. _

"_Ice make … GEYSER!"_

_A big mountain of ice crushed Juvia and froze her. The ice mountain broke and the water mage was falling from the building. Gray slide down the roof and took her and before she was about to fall._

"_Whatever what happens, I won't let you go", the raven-haired boy said while he held the woman in his hand. He pulled her up to the roof again. _

"_How do you feel? Have you cooled off?" he asked her with a smile on his face._

_The sky was about to clear up. Light hit Juvia's face. She looked really beautiful._

"_So these are … clear skies?"_

"_Yes, beautiful, isn't it?" Gray answered her._

_She nodded._

"_So … are you ready for round two?" he asked her with a smirk on his face._

_She didn't answer. She fainted and looked really happy for some reason. What did just happen?_

XxX

* * *

He remembered that day liked it was yesterday. The first time they met.

She really embarrassed him sometimes, and named spell in his name and called him "Gray-Sama" every time. Who will do that? _Juvia, Juvia, Juvia! _There wasn't someone else. It would never be someone else. She was the one who actually made him to live one, even though his losses. Sometimes she was annoying; blind of love, but that didn't bother him at all. He just pretended that he got annoyed, so no one could realize his real feelings, even though it was kind of obvious that he liked her.  
He had luck to don't get someone to realize. Gray just wanted to vanish and come back when he felt for it.

XxX

* * *

Juvia walked with Maria together through Magnolia to Gray's apartment. They've search for him in hours. It began to be dark outside. The sun was to settle down in the horizon. The sky was in a bright pink color near the sun. Over Juvia and Maria it was only still light blue.

"Are Maria-san sure that Gray-Sama is there?" Juvia said slyly.

Maria nodded.

"Of course he is. He wasn't in the rest of town. Where would he be else?"

Maria was right. Juvia was so naïve to understand that Gray couldn't be celebrating her death. Would he mourn it? Juvia was insecure. What would Gray do?  
He maybe didn't care.  
They stayed at his door. Should the open it or just stay where she was.

"Just go through it", Maria said to her.

Juvia did as she said. It was just like go through water for her. It didn't feel anything. When she came in she saw a sleeping Gray. He sat on the floor and it was just like he was crying in his sleep. He shed tears. He wasn't asleep. He started to cry even more. Juvia looked at Maria. She was frozen and just opened her mouth.

"Gray …" she mumbled.

Juvia nodded. It was surely her son. Maria started to cry also.

"I … I thought I would never see him again", she said and Juvia hugged her.

"Me too", she mumbled.

The bluenette released the hug and walked to Gray who sat shirtless on the floor. She hugged him, but he couldn't feel her. He mumbled things she couldn't understand. But she knew that he was mumbling her name.

"Juvia … please come back", he said liked he knew that she said beside him.

"Come back … I love you".

Those little words made her cry and shed tears. Her world was falling in pieces and she didn't know what to do. Right now she only wanted to come back.

"Maria", Juvia said. "I want to go back. Please, I am begging you. Send me back to him!"

The brunette nodded and a light came through her hands. Juvia saw only a white light. Her world turned around so fast that she was already dizzy. Everything went black? Was Maria joking with her? Did she die instead? She couldn't say anything. Her eyes opened and she sat beside Gray again. But now she could feel him for real.

XxX

* * *

**Hi again. This story is going to end in the next chapter. But don't worry! I'm going to do a high school fic when they have their magics and stuffs. It will be Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza, EvergreenxElfman, RomeoxWendy and much more! It will be a long story, about 20 chapters I think but it can be more or less.  
See you guys in next chapter!**

**Danielle**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: My account doesn't work so well and I can't edit my chapters. Gomenasai for that, I just wanted to tell you guys, so now I've got another way to fix this problem. That's why I haven't written and stuffs in my chapter. I truly apologize for that mistake.

**XxX**

* * *

Gray felt that someone was hugging him. It was a warm feeling and he liked it. He started to hug back. He really needed that hug, but who was hugging him? Could that person been jumped in through the window or unlocked the door or something? Better take a look.  
The ice mage opened his onyx colored eyes. Blue, wavy hair was the only he saw. The blue hair was similar to Juvias hair. Every time he hears her name, his heart is about to broke. Gray moved up his body and the woman claimed her arms around his waist. She lifts her head. It was Juvia. No way it was her! He was about to die.

"Juvia doesn't want Gray-Sama to cry. Juvia is back", she smiled happy to him.

He couldn't believe it. Was this a joke or something?! Gray couldn't think. His world stopped. First he loses her, and now she's coming back? What is happening?

"Juvia took suicide because she thought that no one loved her and that Gray-Sama loved Lucy-san. But Juvia couldn't see Gray-Sama cry so she came".

Juvia hugged him even more, liked she never would let go. Gray hugged her back. He would never let her go. Was she stupid? No one loved her? The whole guild was in depressed and sad moods and Natsu was almost trying to destroy the guild. They all believed she was murdered.

"You're so stupid! What are you saying that we don't love you? Of course we do, especially me", the raven-haired boy said to the bluenette.

The water mage blushed and Gray started to cry. He couldn't believe that she was alive again. Juvia also started to cry. It was really heartbreaking to see Gray like this. She smiled while she shed tears. Gray couldn't stop crying. He really couldn't see her crying. He took her cheeks and dragged her to him. Their lips touch and the kissed. Juvia was about to die. This was her eternal dream in years (they were on Tenjorima, don't know how to spell it, in seven years). Her dream was finally fulfilled. They sat in the same position in hours.

**XxX**

* * *

It was difficult to tell the whole guild what was really happen. Juvia never told about Maria. She was afraid that Gray would think about his past. Juvia didn't want to hurt him when they just went together. The guild was in shock when she said she took suicide, and got more shocked when she told them the reason why. It was very embarrassing, but she did it. And she was happy that the guild was happy. Juvia was a part of Fairy Tail. They care about each other. They live for the ones they loves. They're not dying. They're a guild. They're taking responsibility and makes mistake, share happiness and smiles. Not tears and sadness. Juvia was really to be happy. One of the biggest mistakes was to commit suicide. Her guild loves her for the one she is, nothing else. And Juvia loves them back, even some of them are love rivals.

* * *

**So this is the bitter end. No, but it maybe sucked. Gomene. But I'm soon up with a new story! See ya then! :) And yeah, I changed my name to Danielle instead. **

**See you in my new story!**

**I'm gonna write a new story, and it's a high school fic but they got their magics (so they're destroying the school almost everyday). And it's about Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal and much more! :)**

**I'm also gonna to a Naruto fic after that one! But see ya then. The summaries is secret ;)**

**Danielle**


End file.
